


Welcome Back, My Friend

by Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Post Original Trilogy, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/pseuds/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97
Summary: She felt it when it happened. A sudden change in the Force. It was like high pressured air filled her lungs in an instant and she could finally breathe again. The weight she has been wearing on her shoulders for 20 years was gone in a second and she felt a sense of peace in her heart.Anakin Skywalker died in peace. In light.





	Welcome Back, My Friend

She felt it when it happened. A sudden change in the Force. It was like a high pressured air filled her lungs in an instant and she could finally breathe again. The weight she has been wearing on her shoulders for 20 years was gone in a second and she felt a sense of peace in her heart.

And she realized.

He came back...

...but only for a moment.

Dissapearing of his Force presense was calm. Peaceful. Like a blow of a warm wind in the spring.

Anakin Skywalker died in peace. In light.

Ahsoka didn't realized she was crying until one tear dropped on her hand. After all those years she finally let herself burst into tears. She cried for all the time they had lost. The good things, bad things. The pain, loneliness, anger... But she was smiling. Because the man she loved the most, the closest thing she ever had to a father, was finally _free_.

And that set _herself_ free.

Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder. But even though she was alone, she didn't get startled, she didn't jump, didn't attack. Because as surreal as it was... She _knew_ that touch. The touch that calmed her down to sleep after many rough missions,  washed away her tears so anyone else could see them, patted her shoulder when she did something right.

"I'm here now, Snips" she heard him say. Noone called her that in _decades_. But on the other hand... The only person that could was gone... Until now. "It's over. For both of us."

She finally stood up and turned to face him. He looked exactly like when she had last seen him - back on Mandalore all those years ago. A breef feeling of surprise hit her. _Where did he learn how to become a force ghost?_ she thought. She looked into his eyes and saw all the pain, guilt and regret he was still clinging to even when it was all over right now. But she also saw unconditional love there, comfort and so much pride. And he was smiling. Oh how she missed that smile. Through the tears still running down her cheeks and with a trembling voice she managed to smile back and say "Welcome back, my friend."

And, as if this was his signal, Anakin stepped forward and wrapped her in the tightest embrace he ever gave her. She wondered how a force ghost could feel so _real_ but her arms went up and circled themselves around his neck without even thinking about it. It just felt normal. And good. Right.

She started sobbing. She hid her face in a crook of his neck and just cried. And he just held her. Because after all he had cost her, this was the right thing to do. The only thing to do. And soon he cried as well. He kissed her head and just held her tighter wondering when did she become so tall? How is it possible her montrals are so long now? How her face changed so much and yet she looked all the same? _How the hell he let himself loose all that time?_ But he didn't say anything. Neither of them did. Because they didn't need words. Didn't need anything and anyone else. They had each other now. They got each other back. And that was everything they really needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If I made you cry, I'm sorry. I made myself cry while writing this. You can also find it on my Tumblr https://not-so-mundane-after-all-97.tumblr.com/


End file.
